1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an arrangement for delivering medication in an implantable medical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heart pacemaker electrode is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,642 having components therein for delivering medication to tissue surrounding the electrode. At its distal end, the electrode has an electrode head with an internal cavity therein filled with medication. The cavity has an open end covered by an electrode tip consisting of sintered material, through which the medication can migrate to the surface of the electrode tip for delivery to tissue in contact therewith. The medication is intended to prevent the formation of both thromboses and inflammations in the region of the electrode head. In the heart pacemaker electrode of this type, the medication is not distributed over the surface in a controllable fashion, and only one type of medication can be delivered at a time.